Siempre estaré a tu lado
by RanK-chan
Summary: Epílogo por fin! Shinichi ha conseguido encontrar a la Organización ¿Podrá atraparla y volver con Ran? Con la ayuda de Heiji y Kaito le será más fácil, pero ¿será suficiente para detener a toda una organización? R&R!
1. Introducción

Siempre estaré a tu lado  
  
"..." pensamientos de un personaje  
  
Una chica joven se encontraba en el gimnasio del instituto Teitan, golpeando furiosamente un saco de boxeo. ZAS! Patada PLAF! puñetazo. Puñetazo, patada, puñetazo.

- ¡Malditos casos! –puñetazo  
- ¡¡Malditos crímenes!!-patada  
- ¡¡¡Maldito Shinichi!!! -puñetazo, patada y patada.  
Este último golpe parecía haberla dejado sin fuerzas, y se iba deslizando, cansada, hacia el suelo...

-¿Por qué...? - susurraba, intentando inútilmente reprimir algunas lágrimas - ¿Por qué te fuiste?  
  
Ajenos a todo eso, un niño, un detective adolescente y un mago se encontraban en un edificio alejado del bullicioso centro de Tokio, aparentemente abandonado... aunque... las apariencias engañan...

- Kudo -dijo el mago- ¿estas seguro de lo que haces?

- Claro, pero lo que no se es porque se han empeñado en acompañarme

- No íbamos a dejarte toda la diversión para ti – le respondió Kaito con alegría. Conan le miró con cara irónica murmurando entre dientes "está loco"

- Hablando en serio, Kudo, no podíamos dejar que hicieras esto solo...

- "Hattori..." Gracias... a los dos... pero puede ser muy peligroso- añadió con preocupación

- Seria más peligroso dejar a esta organización suelta –dijo el ladrón, serio por primera vez en toda la tarde. Los dos chicos lo miraron, asombrados de que el joven pudiera cambiar de humor con tanta facilidad. Pero ese asombro se les paso rápido, puesto que el mago cambio su expresión a una mirada divertida y volvió a su anterior estado de ánimo.  
Después de la conversación pusieron en marcha su plan.  
- ¡Vamos Kaito! – susurró Conan – es tu turno – El ladrón se deslizó entre las sombras, saltando y esquivando obstáculos con un sigilo y una habilidad pasmosa. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos volvió.  
- Hay muchas cámaras de vigilancia y dos hombres en la entrada, después hay vía libre hasta el laboratorio, pero no pude entrar porque allí también habían cámaras.  
- Ahí es donde entramos nosotros –añadió Heiji con una sonrisa – vamos!  
- Espera - Conan agarró la manga a Heiji, que se había abalanzado impetuosamente hacia el edificio. – No seas impulsivo... un error así frente a la Organización puede costarnos caro – y dicho esto cogió su teléfono en forma de colgante para llamar a Ai  
- ¿Diga? -Una voz femenina contestó al teléfono  
-Haibara, ¿estás preparada?  
- Todo listo Kudo, tienen 7 minutos para entrar y salir, porque no puedo estar más tiempo en el sistema de la Organización. Estoy esperando tu señal.  
- Entra... -Conan se aseguró de que los dos adolescentes le estaban mirando, ya preparados- ...ahora! – Haibara tecleó en su ordenador un comando y la imagen de las cámaras se congeló, así se aseguraba de que si alguien estaba mirando la pantalla de la grabación, sólo viera siempre el mismo pasillo vacío.  
- ¡Vamos! – apremió Kaito  
"Je, es curioso, cómo se unen los enemigos para acabar con un enemigo peor" - pensó Conan.  
  
**FLASHBACK **  
  
En el momento en el que la magia se termine y las carrozas se conviertan en calabazas, me llevaré el amor del fuego de la torre de las estrellas  
KAITO KID  
  
- ¡Kid cada vez está más loco! – gritó, enfadado arrugando la nota- ¡manda a cuatro policías a vigilar la torre de astronomía durante toda la noche! Yo iré a las 11  
- ¡Sí, inspector Nakamori! – dijo un joven policía, antes de alejarse a comunicar las órdenes recibidas  
- "No se que quieres robar, Kid, pero ésta vez va a ser la última" – lo que el inspector Nakamori no sabía, era que esta vez, esa amenaza se iba a cumplir, aunque de un modo inesperado... 

**12 de la noche – Museo Casiopea**  
Unos pasos amortiguados, casi inaudibles, avanzaban amparados por la oscuridad del museo. Un ladrón, vestido de blanco, y con una sonrisa burlona, se acercaba hacia el expositor de una joya roja, con una curiosa forma de corazón.  
- Je, estúpidos policías... ¿por qué creerían que iba a robar algo en la torre de astronomía?  
El ladrón, como buen mago, hizo aparecer un corta-cristales de la nada. Acercó el corta-cristal a la vitrina, listo para usar y... Clic! Una potente luz le alumbró, dirigida directamente a la cara  
- Bienvenido Kid! Bonito sombrero...  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Les gusto???? Ya se, ya se, el primer capitulo es muy corto... pero que se le va a hacer n-nU el siguiente será mas largo... se sabrá quien descubrió a Kid y muchas cosas más, aunque seguro que algunos ya saben quien lo descubrió nn  
Weno, agradecimientos a Azu, que sin ella este fic no existiría (ni se actualizaría pronto n-nU) Gracias por amenazarme pa que escriba, azu!! XDDD y tambien a Arzi que me dio muchos ánimos con mi primer fic (que es malísimo U-U) y con éste! Doomo arigatoo n-n Saludos y besos a todos los locos del foro de SM a mis contactos del msn!! n-n  
  
P.D: es mi primer fic publicado así que no sean muy malos n-nU ah! y cuantos más reviews más rápido actualizar  
  
SAYONARA n-n  
  
Ran kudo1988


	2. Identidades al descubierto

  
  
_Flashback:  
El ladrón, como buen mago, hizo a aparecer un corta-cristales de la nada. Acercó el corta-cristales a la vitrina, listo para usar y... Clic! Una potente luz le alumbró, dirigida directamente a la cara  
-bienvenido Kid! Bonito sombrero!...  
  
_**Identidades al descubierto** -¿Qué, como? – el mago, en acto reflejo, se tapó la cara con la capa, pero fue inútil. Aquel individuo, que seguía oculto en las sombras, le había visto la cara. ¡Podría reconocerlo sin su disfraz! ¡A lo mejor era uno de los hombres que habían matado a su padre! ¡A lo mejor venía a matarlo a él! Y como sabía su identidad, después iría a por su familia, sus amigos y todas las personas cercanas a él.  
"Aoko... Recuerda Kaito, no olvides poner tu cara de póker... hazlo por ella" -así que libró a su cara de toda expresión y esperó a que el extraño hablara.  
- No ha sido difícil encontrarte, Kaito Kid, ese enigma que enviaste era muy fácil – era una sensación rara, Kaito juraba haber oído esa voz en alguna parte. Aunque era grave, no era de un adulto... más bien la de un... niño!  
- ¡Tu! – exclamó el ladrón  
- Veo que me recuerdas – dijo Conan, acercándose a él, con las manos en los bolsillos  
- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – preguntó sorprendido  
- Pues desvelando tu nota, como siempre... Cuando hablabas de cuando las carrozas se convierten en calabazas te refieres a las 12 de la noche... no sabia q te gustara la cenicienta, Kid –se burló- después, la joya que querías robar se llama "el corazón del fénix", el fénix es un ave mitológica, nacida del fuego, por eso ibas a llevarte el amor del fuego... y, finalmente, decías que se encontraba en la torre de las estrellas. No mucha gente sabe que este museo fue antes una torre, museo que tiene nombre de constelación... -después de esta deducción, Conan se quedó callado, esperando ver la reacción del mago.  
-Ya sabía que no eras un niño normal... Kudo – Conan abrió levemente los ojos al ser descubierto pero después volvió a su propia versión de la "cara de póker".  
- Eres más listo de lo que pareces... Kuroba, verdad? – le respondió con una sonrisa  
- ¿Cómo lo... - empezó a preguntar  
- Soy un detective, recuerdas?? –le interrumpió – Sé que eres Kuroba, amigo de Nakamori, hija del inspector – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad  
- Pues estamos igual, tú sabes mi identidad y yo sé la tuya no podrás decirle nada a nadie porque yo revelaría tu secreto –sonri  
- Lo sé, por eso he venido solo, para hablar contigo, porque sabía que conocías mi... pequeño problema  
- ¿Pequeño problema? Ja! Kudo, haber pasado de detective juvenil a detective infantil no es un problema precisamente pequeño ¿sabes? – dijo el mago, poniendo una cara divertida  
- Eso no es lo importante ahora... sólo quiero saber porque devuelves los objetos robados... sé que lo haces para llamar la atención de alguien... supongo de quienes mataron al antiguo Kid, me equivoco?  
- No, estás en lo cierto. El Kid anterior era mi padre... unos hombres lo asesinaron, unos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro...  
- ¿Qué? –_ "unos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro..." _esas palabras resonaron en su interior _"...totalmente de negro..."_ – ¡Son ellos! –gritó, rompiendo la monotonía de la conversación entre susurros.  
- ¡¿Ellos?! ¡¿Quiénes?! ¿Sabes quiénes son? ¡¡Si lo sabes, dímelo!! – chilló, perdiendo el control.  
- Son ellos... los que me hicieron esto... ¡¡los que destrozaron mi vida!! – le respondió con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Después de eso hubo un incómodo silencio, roto por las sirenas de policía, cada vez más cercanas.  
- El inspector Nakamori debe haber descifrado tu mensaje –dijo nervioso  
- Será mejor que hablemos en otra parte... ¡Sígueme! – y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al pequeño detective, salió corriendo hacia el piso superior del museo  
- ¿A dónde te crees que vamos? ¡Estamos entrando en un callejón sin salida!  
- Para un mago nunca hay un callejón sin salida. – Kaito cogió a Conan en brazos y saltó ágilmente hacia una cuerda, casi invisible que colgaba de la cristalera del techo. Desde el suelo no se veía, pero en el cristal había un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que ellos pudieran pasar a través de él. Ya en el tejado, el ladrón desplegó su ala delta, volvió a agarrar al niño [n/a: weno, adolescente convertido en niño] y se fueron planeando por la ciudad de Tokio, hasta una de las calles más alejadas... la calle Beika  
- ¿Es aquí donde vives, verdad Kudo? –dijo, posándole suavemente en el suelo.  
- Donde vivía – respondió con tristeza – venga, pasa – Conan sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y ambos entraron en la mansión.  
- Siéntate - le señaló un cómodo sillón con la mano, sentándose él en otro  
- Ahora explícame eso de tu cambio...  
- Verás, esos hombres de negro me encontraron, espiándoles. Me dejaron inconsciente y me hicieron toma una droga, la apoptoxin4869. Por suerte no me mató, pero me hizo encoger 10 años. Ellos no saben que sigo vivo.  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
- Encontrarlos y conseguir una muestra de la APTX. La creadora de la droga también resultó afectada y ahora me está ayudando para sintetizar un antídoto.  
- Creo que podremos ayudarnos mutuamente. Tú conseguirías tu antídoto y yo, mi venganza. – Kaito alargó su mano y Conan se la estrechó con fuerza. PIPIPIPI! Algo vibró en el bolsillo del detective.  
- Mi móvil! ¿Si, Hattori? 

- Oi, Kudo! ¡Esto es importante! ¡Los he visto!  
- ¿A- a ellos? – Titube  
- ¡Sí! ¡Los he seguido hasta Tokio! Creo que se dónde está su centro de operaciones. Si nos damos prisa, mañana podríamos tener un plan preparado y atacarles por sorpresa.  
- ¡Vente lo más rápido posible a mi casa! Si no me encuentras allí toca en la casa de al lado, que es la casa del profesor Agasa. – Conan no le dejó ni tiempo para despedirse, puesto que colgó el móvil rápidamente y se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Muévete Kuroba!  
- ¿A dónde vamos?  
- ¡A la casa de al lado!  
  
Los dos salieron, raudos, hacia la casa vecina. El niño tocó una, dos, tres veces. Tocó sin interrupción hasta que una voz soñolienta le contest  
- ¿Diga?  
- Doctor Agasa, ábrenos la puerta, ¡rápido!  
- ¿Qué pasa? – su voz ya sonaba más despierta  
- ¡Ábrenos! – dijo, empezando a perder la paciencia.  
Finalmente se oyó un chirrido, la puerta crujió y se abrió. Kaito y Conan entraron. Allí estaban, Agasa y Ai, mirándolos con una cara extrañada.  
- ¿A que tanto ruido? – dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio con su voz suave.  
- ¡Haibara! Hattori los ha encontrado. ¡A ellos! ¡Por fin! –le respondió, zarandeándola un poco por los hombros, como si la chica no hubiera caído en la cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras.  
- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Kaito  
- Lo primero es mantener la cabeza fría y hacer un plan. Tenemos que entrar en el edificio.  
- Yo podría entrar. Tengo experiencia en esas cosas – habló Kaito  
- Creo que Haibara y yo podemos podemos entrar en su sistema informático y colapsarlo – sugirió Agasa, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.  
- Ahora viene Hattori, él nos ayudará a hacer un plan, si consiguen entrar en el sistema, mañana podremos colarnos en la organización.  
  
**FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
**- Ran, Ran ¿Estás ahí? – Kazuha entró, indecisa, al gimnasio. Allí vio a una persona, agachada, con la cabeza entre las rodillas.  
- ¿Ran? – la joven se acercó a la chica que estaba agachada y se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – la chica de Osaka no sabía como enfrentarse a esta situación. Siempre había visto a su amiga alegre, con una sonrisa... Pocas veces la había visto triste, y mucho menos llorando  
- No... (snif) no es nada – su voz se quebró, impidiéndole continuar.  
- No pasa nada... tranquila – Kazuha la abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla. – Venga, te invito a un café – la karateka se secó las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. Después ambas se levantaron y se fueron caminando hacia una cafetería cercana.  
  
**En otra parte de Tokio... **  
  
- "Maldito Kid... Lo que no sé es por qué no se llevo la joya si no tenía ningún problema para robarla" – el inspector Nakamori estaba sentado en su casa, con la mano en la barbilla, pensando en la enigmática actitud de Kid.  
- ¡Papá! ¡Me voy a casa de Kaito! – Gritó Aoko desde la puerta  
- Ten cuidado hija – le respondió automáticamente, sin dejar de pensar en el ladrón  
- ¡Lo tendré! ¡Adiós!  
  
**De vuelta a la cafetería...  
  
**- Entonces, ¿no has sabido de él en tres semanas? – Preguntó, asombrada Kazuha  
- No, pero ese no es el problema... ayer... ayer recibí un mensaje de él. Me dijo que pronto se acabaría todo – Ran rompió de nuevo a llorar, pero se serenó.  
- ¿Todavía guardas el sms?  
- Sí, toma – le dijo, alcanzándole el móvil. Kazuha leyó con atención:  
  
"_Hola Ran, sé que te he preocupado mucho durante mi ausencia. No quiero que te preocupes más. Dentro de poco acabaré el caso. Pronto terminará todo para bien o para mal. –Shinichi-"  
_  
Entonces –dijo la joven de Osaka devolviéndole el móvil – Parece que Kudo está metido en algo grave – Ran volvió a asentir, con la vista fija en su café. – Ya sé por que Heiji ha desaparecido sin decirme nada – esta vez fue Kazuha la que se puso nerviosa – él también... también está en peligro – su mano tembló y derramó un poco de café en la mesa. Su amiga la miró con una cara extraña.  
- Así que Hattori también está involucrado... "esto debe ser más peligroso de lo que creía... por favor Shinichi, ten mucho cuidado, para que puedas volver sano y salvo... volver a mi lado"  
  
**Mientras tanto...  
- **Kudo – susurró Heiji  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Estás seguro de que esos dos no se despertarán –señaló a unos hombres vestidos de negro que yacían en el suelo, dormidos  
- No, Haibara dijo que el efecto de los somníferos los haría dormir durante dos horas enteras – respondió, con una sonrisa maliciosa  
- No se entretengan... - apremió Kaito – aunque yo no haya visto más guardias no significa que no puedan estar por aquí. Los chicos asintieron y siguieron moviéndose sigilosamente hacia el laboratorio. Todo iba como lo habían planeado... ninguna dificultad... para ser el cuartel de los hombres de negro era... extrañamente fácil. Después de un corto aunque muy tenso recorrido llegaron al laboratorio. Kaito sacó de su manga una pequeña herramienta de metal, como un gancho muy fino, que metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta sin ninguna complicación. Conan entró el primero, desesperado por estar tan cerca de su objetivo. Cuando los tres entraron, Heiji cerró la puerta lo más suavemente posible. Como no estaban seguros de si podrían encender la luz, Agasa les había hecho también a los dos jóvenes un reloj-linterna para explorar a gusto. Pronto encontraron lo que buscaban. Conan reprimió un grito de júbilo al ver ante él un gran ordenador. La base de datos de todos los archivos de la organización. ¡¡Si tuvieran esa información, podrían destruirla totalmente!! Con una mano temblorosa, el detective infantil sacó un Cd de su bolsillo...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
- Conan, este Cd no es normal – le explicó Agasa, con un Cd de color verde metalizado en la mano – puede albergar 100 veces más que un Cd normal...  
- Gracias Agasa, me será muy útil – dijo, marchándose junto a sus dos compañeros  
- Antes de que te vayas... toma el antídoto temporal del Baikal Pero sólo utilízalo en un caso extremo...Ten cuidado chaval... "Ten mucho cuidado..." – y dicho esto, fue a acompañar a Shiho, para ver si necesitaba ayuda...  
  
**FIN DEL FLASBACK  
  
**... con una mano temblorosa, el detective infantil sacó un Cd de su bolsillo, abrió la bandeja del ordenador y lo introdujo... PIP! Clave... Kuso! El ordenador necesitaba una clave y él no había caído en la cuenta. Por suerte, siempre estaba allí Ai para ayudarle.  
- Ai! Rápido, dime la clave del ordenador  
- Espera – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea – la clave es _al-kuhl_  
- Gracias... -Colgó y se acercó al ordenador – je, cómo no se me había ocurrido... la palabra alcohol viene del árabe: al-kuhl... - mientras el joven detective tecleaba como un loco en el ordenador central, los dos adolescentes buscaban algo de utilidad en ese laboratorio. Pip! El ordenador emitió un grave sonido, aunque débil, y empezó a transferir los datos.  
- 99%... esto va para rato – dijo cansado el mago, sentándose en el suelo... Entonces calló en la cuenta... ¡había alguien más en la habitación! Unos fríos ojos los observaban. Los dos detectives, al ver la rígida posición de Kaito se dieron cuenta también de la amenazadora presencia...  
-Buenas noches, jóvenes – dijo una voz suave – Ahora me toca a mí divertirme – Poco a poco la persona salió de su oscuro escondite y un rayo de luna iluminó su cara  
- ¡TÚ! – Exclamaron los tres al unísono  
- Sí, yo... - Vermouth se acercó lentamente a ellos, sin borrar la sonrisa, con una pistola en la mano, llevándola como si fuera un juguete inofensivo – Tenía ganas de encontrarme cara a cara con el pequeño detective que se lleva escapando mucho tiempo a la Organización. Y me ha tocado la lotería, porque ha traído a otro molesto detective –señaló a Heiji con la pistola- y a un ladrón nada oportuno- su gélida sonrisa se ensanchó aún más – Parece que mataré a tres pájaros de un tiro. – Vermouth apuntó a Conan a la cabeza. Éste la miró a los ojos, desafiante, sin mostrar miedo alguno. Heiji se dio cuenta de las casi imperceptibles señales que el niño le hacía. Entendiendo lo que su compañero quería decirle, se acercó lentamente hacia una estantería de productos químicos, esperando encontrar algo que les sirviera para cambiar la situación. Pero Vermouth no era tan tonta como para dejarse engañar fácilmente. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo apuntó a una probeta que el detective estaba a punto de coger. El líquido se derramó por el suelo, inflamándose y quemando lo que se encontraba alrededor... Aprovechando la distracción, Kaito saltó hacia la mujer arrebatándole el arma. Conan miró desesperado al ordenador. Todavía quedaba un 30% para terminar de descargar y el fuego se extendía rápidamente por toda la habitación, haciendo estallar botellas y cristales. El joven estaba decidido... o salía con la información o moriría en el intento.  
  
_Se ha declarado un incendio en un edificio lejos del centro de Tokio. Se cree que el edificio, aparentemente abandonado, estaba siendo utilizado para fines ilegales y desconocidos. Algunos expertos afirman que es posible que una organización criminal muy poderosa podría haber estado allí... _-la presentadora seguía hablando de organizaciones arrestadas en Japón, pero a Ran sólo le importaba el principio. Estaba en shock... Kazuha la miraba sin comprender. Estaban caminando por la tan tranquilamente calle cuando Ran se había parado en un escaparate lleno de televisores y se había quedado mirándolos fijamente. Ran empezó a sacar conclusiones.  
"El caso de Shinichi... este es el caso de Shinichi... - Cuando reaccionó llamó a un taxi lo más rápido posible y arrastró a Kazuha al interior. Cuando su amiga de Osaka miró a la karateka supo exactamente a donde se dirigían. Al edificio en llamas.  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, bueno, no se podrán quejar eh? He escrito mucho más que el capítulo anterior n-n. Aunque también he dejado en el aire la situación... Intriga??? JEJEJE salió mi vena malvada :P  
**Reviews:  
Male:**Acertaste totalmente en lo de que Conan encendía el foco XDDDD jajajaja ya quitaste la intriga XD Weno, bajo amenaza de cartel de neón ya actualicé (ese cartel es mágico... lo pronuncias y actualización al instante... XD)  
**Arzi:** Eso de que suba mi primer fic... lo veo muy difícil n.nU Pero es curioso, ese fic desapareció misteriosamente... por qué habrá sido??? óo XD yo, indirectas?? Yo no te dije q me pusieras un review (conciencia: no se lo dijiste, la obligaste / yo: cállate ùú)  
**Azu (rev. 1 y 2 XD):** obsesa de las vacas? Ya somos 2 XDDD me traumaron (snif) XD jajaja y tienes razón... soy mala, me encanta cortar los fics a medias MUAJAJAJAJA (rankudo empieza a reírse con una cara diabólica XD) y vale, vale... le diré a inspi que no se vaya de copas (inspi: soy un espíritu libre! ùu /yo: a trabajar! Q me enfado! òó) y eso de la presión vía review... JE JE JE... q buena idea (cara de malas intenciones)  
**Kudo-Shinichi:** gracias por los ánimos n.n aunque eso de que escribo bien... no se yo... n.nUUUU  
**Zelas Metalium:** (lo he escrito bien? n.nU) Muchas gracias por el ánimo! Si el primero te ha parecido corto (que lo es u.u) creo que el de ahora te habrá gustado más n-n. Intentaré hacer todos más o menos como el segundo, para que tengan algo más que leer y que no se keden con muxa intriga (aunke alguna si dejare... jejeje)  
**PD:** si alguien más me ha mandado un review y no le he contestado, sq no lo he visto n.nU. Ya se los contestaré en el siguiente capítulo, si es q hay siguiente capítulo (male, arzi y azu se me acercan con un cuchillo en la mano cada una y me miran con cara de locas... / yo: vale, vale! Ya escribo el siguiente capítulo n.nUUUU)  
  
Sayonara n-n


	3. Trampa de fuego

"..." pensamientos de un personaje

**Trampa de fuego  
  
**- Kyaaaa! – Heiji cogió lo más parecido a una espada que encontró y golpeó a Vermouth que se había quedado sin arma, con la fuerza suficiente para dejarla inconsciente.  
- Dormida no parece tan peligrosa – bromeó Kaito, con su habitual humor.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? – preguntó Heiji. Conan no se inmutó... Ni se había enterado de que su amigo había hablado. Desde que se cercioró de que Vermouth se había desmayado no había apartado los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador. Todavía iba por un 22% y disminuyendo a un ritmo desesperadamente lento.  
- Ya la llevaré yo – dijo Kaito, al ver que el pequeño detective no respondía. El mago se cargó a la mujer a la espalda.  
- Kudo... - no obtuvo respuesta – Kudo!!! –Heiji se empezó a preocupar. El fuego se extendía rápidamente, y pronto llegaría hasta la puerta. – ¡Tenemos que irnos!

- No... - respondió tranquilo- yo no puedo...  
- ¡Si no quedamos lo más probable es que nos quememos vivos!

- No... ustedes no van a morir – les dijo suavemente – porque el único que se va a quedar soy yo.  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No! Tú te vienes con nosotros – dijo Heiji, empezando a caminar hacia él.  
- ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! ¡Estoy demasiado cerca como para irme ahora! – gritó – ¡No puedo perder la única oportunidad de volver a ser yo!  
- ¡¿Y qué pasa con Mouri?! ¿Tanto tiempo esperándote y vas a dejar que te siga esperando toda la vida si mueres?!  
- ¡¡No lo comprendes!! – dijo, dejando salir unas lágrimas de rabia - ¡¡Si sigo siendo Conan, es como si hubiera muerto!! ¡No pienso dejar escapar la posibilidad de volver con ella siendo Shinichi, por mínima que sea!  
- Lo siento Kudo, pero lo hago por ti... - el detective se acercó a Conan con intención de cogerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que éste había recogido la pistola de Vermouth y le apuntaba con ella.  
- No serás capaz de dispararnos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kaito, que había estado callado durante toda a discusión.  
-No – aseguró Heiji – pero está decidido a quedarse, así que yo me quedo con él.  
- No, vete, sal de aquí, ¡ahora!... de verdad que no quiero llegar a dispararte, Hattori – Heiji hizo caso omiso a Conan y acercó a el. El joven detective no dudó y disparó.

El taxi llegó a toda prisa. El edificio estaba rodeado por bastantes coches de policía y dos o tres camiones de bomberos intentaban extinguir el fuego, que cada vez era más grande. Una cinta de policía, colocada alrededor del edificio, a bastantes metros de él, señalaba el límite de seguridad. Ran no hizo caso de la cinta y se acercó al edificio, seguida de cerca por Kazuha. Un policía las paró rápidamente  
- Perdonen señoritas pero no pued... Mouri??  
- ¡Detective Takagi! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Su departamento no es el de homicidios?  
- Sí, pero este asunto es de vital importancia. Creemos que este puede ser el cuartel general de una organización muy peligrosa que actúa en Japón, América y...oi! Eso no importa ahora! No se puede pasar, está prohibido. Tendrán que esperar fuera del cordón policial  
- Pero, pero Shinichi está...  
  
Aoko estaba histérica. "Pero dónde se habrá metido este Kaito... Su madre dice que no lo ha visto desde ayer... Esto de da mala espina... voy a llamarle a ver... ¡Tiene el móvil fuera de cobertura! ¡Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar!" Entonces vio las noticias por la tele de un escaparáte. Un edificio en llamas y... ¿un adolescente saliendo de él con una persona a cuestas? ¡¿Kaito?! Sin pensárselo dos veces llamó a un taxi y fue hacia el lugar del incendio. [n/a: a que me sonará esto?XD Para aclarar las cosas, Kaito no estaba en ese momento vestido de Kid]  
  
Por suerte la herida que Conan le hizo al joven de Osaka fue muy superficial. La bala le había rozado el brazo, pero no le había causado daños importantes. Aún así la bala sirvió para que Heiji se tomara en serio lo que el niño le decía.  
- Vete Hattori... vete ahora que aún puedes... yo no tengo opción pero tú si... piensa en Toyama... por favor... Heiji – el mago ya se había ido hace tiempo, pues si esperaba más no podría salir del edificio cargando con una persona.  
- Está bien, tú ganas – dijo con voz derrotada, agarrándose el brazo herido – suerte, la necesitarás... Shinichi... - y con estas palabras el chico de Osaka salió rápidamente al pasillo. El ordenador emitió un sonido de confirmación y apareció una ventana en la pantalla -"descarga finalizada"- Conan sacó el Cd d la bandeja que se acababa de abrir y se lo guardó "¿desea borrar todos los datos del disco duro?" Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó a la cara del pequeño detective.  
- Por supuesto – el ordenador mostró una cuenta atrás y al finalizar se apagó solo. – Un derrumbamiento lo hizo volver a la realidad. Salió rápidamente del laboratorio en llamas y se encontró con una imagen desesperanzadora. Justo delante de la salida se habían caído unos cuantos escombros. Un niño no podría moverlos... pero... un adolescente si!!!  
- ¡El antídoto del Baikal! ¡Si me doy prisa puede que me transforme a tiempo para poder escapar! Pero. Tengo que encontrar una habitación segura... - así que Conan se adentró en las entrañas del edificio, esperando encontrar una habitación no alcanzada por el fuego.  
  
A lo lejos, una figura salía del edificio, caminando con bastante dificultad.  
- He-Heiji? – tartamudeó Kazuha- Heijiiiiiiiii – gritó corriendo hacia él.  
- Kazu? – el joven no se lo podía creer. -¿qué haces aquí?  
- Vine con Ran... pero eso no importa ahora! ¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo? - Preguntó, muy preocupada  
- Nada... sólo que Kudo...  
- ¿Shinichi? ¡¿Dices que Shinichi está ahí dentro?! –sin esperar contestación corrió hacia la entrada del edificio, quitándole una botella de agua a un policía y sorteando a todos los que querían detenerla.  
- ¡Ran! ¡No, Ran! – gritó Kazuha, intentando alcanzarla. Por desgracia los policías la detuvieron antes de poder parar a la joven de Tokio -¡No! ¡Ran, vuelve! – gritaba impotente mientras dos hombres se debatían con ella para que no se escapara.  
- ¡Kazuha! – dijo Heiji mientras la agarraba por los hombros. – ¡No puedes hacer nada!... ya no puedes hacer nada... - decía, suavizando la voz.

- ¡Heiji! – Kazuha se abrazo a él con fuerza, llorando. Sorprendentemente, el joven no se sonrojó. Sólo la estrechó contra él y le acarició la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla susurrándole palabras de consuelo.  
  
Kaito, sentado en un pequeño muro, miraba la situación, alejado de la multitud. Más bien miraba a la pareja de Osaka, melancólico. Veía cómo se consolaban mutuamente. Cómo le hubiera gustado tener a alguien para abrazar. Concretamente a una persona... Las luces de un coche que se acercaba le hicieron darse la vuelta.  
- Kaito! – una voz perfectamente reconocible sonó dentro el coche, incluso antes de que se parara.  
- A-aoko? – El mago no se lo podía creer ¡Aoko! ¡Aquí! Cuando salió del taxi, la joven se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó [n/a: Kaito ya no se podrá quejar XD]  
- Auh! – Un gemido del chico la hizo retroceder. Entonces se dio cuenta del vendaje que tenía en el estómago. Se lo había hecho antes de salir, quemándose con un escombro metálico.  
- Pero ¡¿qué?!  
- No es nada, sólo una quemadura sin importancia – respondió quitándole importancia al asunto.  
- Aho... - le dijo suavemente, abrazándole con más cuidado. Él hizo lo mismo, consiguiendo el consuelo que necesitaba de una amiga, no, amiga no... algo más que eso...  
  
- Shinichi! Shinichi! ¿Estás ahí? – Ran avanzaba lentamente por entre las ruinas del edificio, apartando escombros de la entrada para seguir adelante.  
  
Shinichi se despertó. ¿Habría funcionado el antídoto? Sólo tuvo que mirarse para comprobarlo. Las ropas que se había puesto (que había encontrado en un armario de la habitación) no le quedaban excesivamente grandes. Es más, se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. "Qué suerte que un hombre de negro tenga mi misma medida" – pensó divertido. Entonces la oyó.  
- Shinichi! Shinichi! ¿Estás ahí? – unos golpes en la puerta le hizo pensar que ella ya estaba muy cerca, pero no podía alcanzarla. Todavía estaba demasiado débil como para levantarse y abrir la puerta cerrada con llave. Pero podía hacer nada y tenía la boca tan seca que hablar hubiera sido más costoso que ponerse de pie. Sólo tuvo fuerzas para apoyarse en la pared y emitir un leve gemido.  
  
Un pequeño ruido le hizo sospechar que había alguien dentro de esa habitación. Golpeó la puerta, pero, efectivamente, como ella había imaginado, estaba cerrada con llave. Un gemido, inconfundible, le hizo decidirse por completo. No iba permitir que una simple puerta la alejara por más tiempo de Shinichi. Se quedó quieta, relajando sus músculos al máximo, y tomó aire.  
- KYAAAA! – de un solo golpe partió la madera en dos  
  
Un grito apagado se oyó detrás de la puerta y de repente, ésta estaba en el suelo, partida en dos.  
- Ran... - susurró el joven que se encontraba en el suelo. El detective tenía un aspecto deplorable. Estaba tendido en el suelo, con la ropa machada de hollín. Su cara era una mezcla de sudor y humo. Estaba apoyado en la pared con una mano encima de su corazón.  
- Shinichi! – la chica literalmente se tiró encima del joven, sollozando, pero al cabo de unos segundos se controló y se separó de él. – Shinichi ¿qué te ha pasado?  
- Yo... - un ataque le interrumpió y no pudo seguir hablando  
- Toma – Ran le alcanzó la botella de agua que había estado cargando todo el camino.  
- Gracias – murmuró, antes beberse casi toda el agua que Ran le ofreció. Ya empezaba a recuperar fuerzas. Ran, con sólo mirarle se dio cuenta de su estado.  
- Apóyate en mí – le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Shinichi, ya casi totalmente recuperado, se puso de pie. Tambaleó un poco, pero ya notaba que podía hacerlo solo. Ran sonrió, al ver al joven que ya iba mejorando. Como algo típico de ella, se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpió la cara del detective. El chico arrugó la nariz, con un gesto infantil que hizo reír a la joven. Un temblor los devolvió a la realidad. La habitación se derrumbaba.  
- ¡Vamos! – Shinichi agarró la mano a Ran y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo lleno de humo.  
  
La pareja de Osaka, al igual que la de Tokio, miraba aterrorizada al edificio. Otro derrumbamiento. Kazuha empezaba a llorar otra vez, apoyada en el hombro de Heiji, mientras que Kaito abrazaba más fuerte a Aoko con cada derrumbamiento, como si el temblor pudiera separarlos si se alejaba un poco de ella. Aoko no sabía lo que pasaba realmente, pero comprendía toda la tensión que Kaito estaba soportando. El mago se sentía culpable por haber dejado a su amigo ahí dentro, expuesto a una muerte segura, pero... ¿qué podría haber hecho? Tenía que salir del edificio. No podría haber cargado con Vermouth durante mucho más tiempo.  
- Kaito... - susurró Aoko - ¿Qué te preocupa?  
- Kudo... - respondió, eludiendo su mirada- Lo dejé ahí dentro, en un infierno de escombros y humo...  
- Kaito, no pudiste hacer otra cosa. Cargabas con esa persona, y por lo que me contaste no tuviste otra opción - decía Aoko, con voz comprensiva  
- No lo entiendes, debería... debería haber hecho algo...  
- Basta! – Aoko había perdido la paciencia – ¡Kaito! ¡No pudiste hacer más, y ya no puedes cambiarlo! Además... - la joven escondió la mirada – si no hubieras salido, yo...  
- Shhhhh, Aoko – le dijo cogiéndola suavemente por la barbilla, forzándola a mirarla – no hay nada que hubiera podido separarme de ti... - Aoko intentó contenerse, no llorar, pero le fue imposible. Unas solitarias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Kaito las limpió gentilmente con un dedo, permitiéndose acariciar la suave cara de la joven. – No...- volvió a hablar Kaito- nada nos separará. – Sin previo aviso, el mago acercó su cara a la de Aoko y la besó. La chica estaba paralizada. ¿Kaito la estaba besando? ¿Sería una de sus bromas pesadas? No... cuando le miró tenía los ojos cerrados. Aoko le imitó, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.  
  
Mientras, Shinichi y Ran iban sorteando toda clase de escombros caídos, dificultándoles mucho el avance. Un temblor hizo que Shinichi se pusiera en guardia, y pudo ver lo que se les venía encima. Antes de que Ran pudiera reaccionar, Shinichi se le tiraba encima, apartándola de la trayectoria de una viga y cayendo sobre ella, intentando protegerla lo más posible con su propio cuerpo como escudo. Por suerte, encima de los jóvenes, o más bien de la espalda del detective, cayeron unas pequeñas piedras, produciéndole un dolor al chico incomparable a lo que podría haber pasado si no se hubieran apartado a tiempo. Este hecho les hizo tomar incluso más conciencia del peligro al que estaban expuestos.  
- Shinichi, yo... tengo que decirte algo, por si no... – El joven, mirando a los ojo de la chica, supo perfectamente a lo que se refería  
- Ahora no... - le sonrió, mientras se levantaba – cuando salgamos.  
Ran se levantó con dificultad, y al caminar, Shinichi notó que cojeaba. Al poco tiempo se cayó al suelo, sin poder continuar.  
- Ran! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – tenía el tobillo torcido y estaba muy cansada por la falta de oxígeno y el humo que los rodeaba.  
- Sigue tú, yo no puedo continuar – dijo la chica, evitando la penetrante mirada del joven.  
- ¡Ran, no digas estupideces!  
  
Heiji seguía atento a cualquier movimiento del edificio, mientras que Kazuha, ya más tranquila, se aferraba al brazo del chico, y miraba fijamente a la puerta, con el omamori agarrado con la mano que tenía libre. Un derrumbamiento que podría haber sucedido por la caída de una viga los alertó, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, empezaron a correr a la vez hacia la entrada. Pero, como la vez anterior, fueron detenidos a mitad del camino. Heiji intentaba avanzar, sin resultado, pues los policías eran mayores en número y fuerza. Dándose ambos por vencido se dirigieron a un muro cercando, donde se encontraban Kaito y Aoko, hablando suavemente y cogidos de la mano, aunque de esto último no se dieran cuenta la pareja de Osaka.  
- Kaito – dijo el detective, decidido – tenemos que burlar a la policía y entrar ahí.  
- Yo me hago cargo de eso – respondió con una mirada brillante.  
  
**Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Interesante? n.n Creo que el fic se acabará en el siguiente chapter, aunque todavía no estoy segura... y si tengo ánimos, haré un epílogo n-n  
**Reviews:  
**Malale: Como siempre, la primera review del capítulo, que ilusión! XDDD Jajaja, es verdad, las aplicaciones técnicas del Cd pueden ser muy grandes... Ay... si Agasa vendiera Cd's con esa capacidad se haría millonario XD Y un cartel de neón con el ciclista Hacker?? Uyuyuy eso ya son palabras mayores XDDDD  
Arzainer: es que si no actualizo rápido me mandan al fantasma ciclista hacker del foro n.nUUUU. Weno, me alegro de que te esté gustando n-n


	4. Sacrificios y amistad

**  
**"..." pensamientos de un personaje

_  
  
- Kaito – dijo el detective, decidido – tenemos que burlar a la policía y entrar ahí.  
- Yo me hago cargo de eso – respondió con una mirada brillante  
  
_ **Sacrificios y amistad_  
  
_**Trazaron un plan simple, pero con muchas posibilidades de funcionar, sobre todo con la magia de Kaito (y las habilidades de Kid). Los chicos se acercaron lo más posible al edificio, pero antes de ser descubiertos se escondieron detrás de uno de los coches de policía que estaban más alejados de la multitud. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Kaito. El mago llamó la atención de los policías corriendo hacia los escombros como un loco. Esquivó a varios policías y al instante tuvo a todos los agentes rodeándole. Pero el joven hizo algo inesperado: desapareció dejando tras de sí un poco de humo. Los policías, desconcertados, volvieron a sus puestos. Lo que no sabían es que tres adolescentes se habían colado en el edificio durante la persecución. Aoko y Kazuha también habían ido a ayudar a la pareja de Tokio. A pesar de las protestas de los chicos, se habían salido con la suya. Al cabo de un minuto, Kaito se reunió con los demás. Para Kid, entrar sin ser visto era un juego de niños. Los cuatro avanzaron agachados, para no respirar el humo, pero a pocos metros se encontraron con su primer obstáculo. Un pequeño derrumbamiento había tapado el pasillo con algunas piedras. Entre todos moverlas no les resultaría muy difícil, así que se pusieron manos la obra. Toda la ayuda que pudieran ofrecer a sus amigos sería de vital importancia.  
  
- Sigue tú, yo no puedo continuar – dijo la chica, evitando la penetrante mirada del joven.  
- ¡Ran, no digas estupideces! – Shinichi ya se estaba empezando a enfadar - ¿Quién te crees que soy? – le dijo, agachándose para ponerse a la altura de ella – Yo no voy por ahí abandonando a gente en edificios en llamas ¿sabes?  
- Tampoco es que hayas estado en muchos edificios en llamas – le contestó sonriendo  
"Si tu supieras..." n/a: shinichi ha estado en edificios ardiendo en algunas películas, pero no voy a decir nada más por si alguien no las ha visto n-n  
- Venga, agárrate – el chico la levantó sin problemas, cargarla a la espalda hubiera sido más peligroso para ella así que la agarró por debajo de las rodillas y con el otro brazo la sostuvo por la espalda. Ella se aferró al cuello del joven, facilitándole la tarea de llevarla en brazos. Si no hubiera pasado nada más habrían llegado a la salida con sólo unos cuantos rasguños y magulladuras. Pero no fue el caso. Una piedra del techo, de tamaño mediano, aunque bastante pesada, se desprendió del techo y cayó a lado de los jóvenes, que habían apresurado el paso al ver que el edificio no aguantaría mucho más. Otro trozo de techo más pequeño se desprendió también y cayó, golpeando al joven detective en el hombro. El chico dobló las rodillas de dolor, pero al instante continuó caminando, obligándose a sí mismo a dar un paso tras otro. La fuerza se le iba por momentos.  
- Shinichi! ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ran, bastante preocupada

- Sí – le contestó con voz ahogada  
- ¡Shinichi suéltame! ¡Ya puedo ir yo sola! – como única respuesta, Shinichi la agarró aún más fuerte. Que Ran caminara por su propio pie los haría retrasarse el doble, y ella estaría más expuesta a algún peligro. Eso era lo único que necesitaba Shinichi para saber que no debía soltarla, pasara lo que pasase.  
  
- ¡A la de una, a la de dos, a la de... tres! – los cuatro adolescentes levantaron a la vez el último trozo de piedra. Ahora había un pequeño agujero por el que podrían pasar perfectamente dos personas al mismo tiempo. Heiji fue el primero en asomarse. A través del humo pudo ver una sombra, que cada vez se hacía más nítida... parecía... ¿una persona en brazos de otra?  
- ¡Kudo! ¡¡KUDO!!  
  
Cada paso costaba más que el otro, a cada momento su cuerpo se hacía más pesado, pero debía continuar, debía hacerlo por Ran. Hasta que ella no estuviera a salvo, no se detendría, por muy cansado que estuviera. Al cabo de unos minutos, cumplir esa promesa se hacía cada vez más difícil. Pero algo le dio esperanzas. Una voz conocida lo llamaba...  
- ¡Kudo! ¡¡KUDO!! – era la voz de Heiji! En menos de un segundo estaba rodeado por cuatro adolescentes gritando de alegría. Pero Shinichi lo veía todo más borroso, el dolor de su hombro se volvía insoportable. Después de que Heiji cogiera a Ran en brazos y darle el CD con todos los datos de la Organización, Shinichi se desplomó, cayendo inconsciente en el suelo...

El primero en verlos fue Sato. Seis adolescentes, uno de ellos siendo llevado a rastras y otro a la espalda, salían del edificio, negros por el humo y cansados por el esfuerzo realizado.  
- Oi! ¡Camilleros, por ahí! - dijo, señalando en dirección a los jóvenes, antes de salir corriendo a su encuentro, seguida por Takagi.  
  
Los chicos lo vieron todo como si fuera un sueño, Sato y Takagi, los primeros en acercarse, ayudaron a subir a Shinichi en una camilla n/a: el pobre shin, tampoco pesa tanto XD mientras que Heiji dejaba a Ran en otra. Cuando ambos estuvieron bien colocados, entraron las camillas a una ambulancia, que se los llevó al hospital general de Beika. Los cuatro jóvenes, que no estaban tan graves como sus dos amigos, fueron atendidos allí mismo, desinfectándoles los rasguños y vendando alguna que otra herida superficial. Pero sus mentes todavía estaban rememorando lo sucedido hace unos momentos.  
  
Cuando llegaron al hospital se tuvieron que separar. A Ran la llevaron a la zona de recuperación, después de vendarle el tobillo y hacerle unas simples pruebas, pero a Shinichi... a él lo llevaron rápidamente a la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) Presentaba una leve intoxicación por el humo, quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y un hombro descolocado, además de que estaba inconsciente. Los médicos inmediatamente le empezaron a curar las heridas. No se podía perder tiempo pues una décima de segundo puede ser la diferencia entre la vida... o la muerte.  
  
Ran se despertó por un ruido, como de alguien caminando por la habitación. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio a Kazuha, nerviosa, caminando de un lado para otro, absorta en sus preocupaciones. La joven de Tokio se incorporó un poco, colocándose de lado y apoyando su peso en un brazo, mientras miraba a la chica con una sonrisa de curiosidad. Cuando su amiga se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta se lanzó a abrazarla, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Ran!  
- Hola Kazuha... Mmmm ¿cuánto he dormido? – preguntó con voz soñolienta  
- Llevas un día entero. ¡Casi nos matas de preocupación! – le respondió nerviosa, pero feliz  
- Lo siento – dijo un poco avergonzada y alegre  
- Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien  
- Hai... - de repente lo recordó algo... - y Shinichi?  
- Él... pues no lo sé, pero seguro que está bien – le dijo con una sonrisa de ánimo  
- Si... - contestó poco convencida  
  
En otra habitación, un paciente se despertaba a la misma vez que Ran.  
- Uahhh (bostezo) mi cabeza... - respondió desperezándose – auh! Mi hombro - dijo, mirando la venda que le cubría medio brazo y todo el hombro. También tenía un vendaje en el pecho, debido a una herida que se había hecho al caer cuando la viga se les vino encima. Después de un reconocimiento general de su estado alguien abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Eran Ai, Agasa y por último Heiji.  
- Hey! ¿Qué tal el enfermo? – preguntó Agasa cordialmente  
- No estoy enfermo, sólo... un poco lisiado  
- Otra vez tu orgullo te puede, amigo – rió Hattori  
- Los festejos para más tarde – respondió fríamente Ai - estamos aquí para ver si nuestra cura funciona.  
- ¿Qué? – Shinichi miró incrédulo a la pequeña científica  
- Con el CD que conseguiste y que Hattori amablemente nos lo trajo a las cuatro de la mañana – el mencionado sonrió – hemos conseguido un antídoto. Sus compuestos eliminaran cualquier efecto de la droga e impedirán que ésta vuelva a hacerte efecto, incluso aunque te la vuelvan a administrar.  
- ¡Genial! – exclamó el detective. La niña le alcanzó una pequeña pastilla.  
- Pero... - creo que puede tener efectos secundarios  
- ¿Qué efectos secundarios? – le miró, sin mostrar alguna preocupación.  
- Al tomarte el antídoto se te bajaran las defensas. Puede que cojas alguna infección vírica, como un resfriado – le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. El joven suspiró de alivio – y otra cosa Kudo, puede que durante una semana tengas dolores abdominales y neuralgias  
- Esto... ¿qué? – preguntó Heiji algo confuso. No estaba prestando atención y se había perdido la explicación de Ai  
- Para ser un detective no prestas mucha atención ¿eh, Hattori? – el joven la miró con una expresión ofendida. – Lo que dije es que durante una semana tu amigo tendrá dolores en el estómago y de cabeza  
- ¿Me podré tomar alguna cosa para que no me moleste tanto? Una aspirinita o algo, jejeje  
- No te lo recomiendo si quieres seguir teniendo 17 años. No seas quejica, Kudo, sólo serán unas pequeñas molestias.  
- Bueno, si es la única forma que tengo de no volver a ser Conan... - Shinichi cogió un vaso de agua que se encontraba en una mesita auxiliar y se tomo la pastilla de un trago.  
- Shinichi, nosotros nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos que descifrar algunos datos del CD y pasar toda la información que averiguamos a la policía. Creo que la Organización está acabada – dijo Agasa alegre, mientras él y Ai se marchaban, dejando solos a los dos detectives.  
- Creo que tu gran caso ya se ha acabado, eh Kudo?  
- Todavía no, puede que la policía haya atrapado a algunos miembros de la Organización que estaban en el edificio, pero todavía quedan los jefes más importantes.  
- Tienes razón, habrá que irse con cuidado. Cambiando de tema, amigo ¡creo que tu chavala ya se ha despertado!  
- ¡¿Está bien?! – Shinichi salió de la cama de un salto  
- Tranquilo, tranquilo, Kazu está con ella.  
- ¡Voy a verla!  
- Te acompaño hasta su habitación ¿vale?  
Los dos chicos se fueron charlando alegremente.  
- ¿Y qué tal las cosas con Toyama?  
- Yo... bueno... esto...  
- Jejeje, veo que bien – le contestó Shinichi, dándole un pequeño codazo con una sonrisa pillina – aprovecha a decirle lo que sientes, antes de que sea tarde, Hattori.  
- Eh! Que yo no... - Heiji se sonrojó. Iba a replicarle algo a Shinichi, pero ya habían llegado a la habitación. El joven de Tokio entró rápidamente a la habitación de Ran, dejando a un Hattori confundido detrás de él.  
  
Cuando entró a la habitación, Ran dormía y Kazuha estaba a punto de irse.  
- Hola Kudo... - susurró la joven de Osaka – veo que estás mejor  
- Sí... venía a ver cómo estaba Ran  
- Hace un momento estaba preguntando por ti... Les dejo solos... - Dijo, guiñando un ojo  
- Oi, Toyama... creo que Hattori quiere decirte algo. Está ahí fuera – le contestó el joven, sonriendo para sus adentros al imaginarse la cara roja de su amigo.  
- Ehh, vale – Kazuha salió de la habitación, totalmente desconcertada. Después de que la puerta s cerrara, Shinichi se acercó a la cama. Como la chica había dicho, Ran estaba profundamente dormida, así que se sentó en una silla y decidió esperar a que se despertara. La chica se movió un poco, intranquila. El joven dedujo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Shinichi se levantó y se acercó a ella. Con una mano le quitó un mechón de pelo que le tapaba la cara, acariciando su frente al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¡Heiji! ¡Heiji!  
- ¿Uh? – el chico se dio la vuelta cuando oyó su nombre.  
- Kudo me dijo que tenías algo que decirme – Kazuha puso una cara extrañada.  
"Maldito detective entrometido... ésta me las pagarás, Kudo" – Yo...  
- ¿No será una de esas bromas pesadas tuyas? – le preguntó, poniéndose las manos en la cintura con ademán enfadado.  
- No es eso Kazu... es que yo...  
- ¿Pues entonces qué es? – la chica lo miró con una expresión cansada  
- Ven – sin previo aviso la cogió del brazo y la llevó a los jardines del hospital. Ya allí se sentaron en un banco. Heiji la miró a los ojos. Su compañero de oficio tenía razón, como siempre (aunque el de Osaka no quisiera admitirlo)  
- Heiji... - la chica se sonrojó... ¿por qué estaría haciendo el chico todo eso?  
- Ka-Kazu... "Ánimo Hattori... es ahora o nunca" Ai shiteru, Kazuha – le dijo, con la cara totalmente roja  
- ¿Na-nani? – La joven estaba en shock  
- Ai shiteru, Kazu – repitió, esta vez con la voz más segura.  
  
Ran notó algo acariciando su cara. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, aunque los párpados le pesasen tanto...

- Shi... nichi... - murmuró.  
- Shhhhh – le respondió, con una cariñosa sonrisa. La chica cogió la mano del joven, que seguía acariciándola.

- Todavía tengo que decirte algo – Ran se incorporó, y dio unas palmaditas en la cama indicándole al detective que se sentara a su lado. Ella tragó saliva, intentando que las palabras salieran de su boca... palabras que se quedaban ahogadas en la garganta.  
- Ran... - la chica se enrojeció al oír su nombre y ver la mirada decidida del chico. – Ya que no te salen las palabras – sonrió de nuevo - déjame empezar a mí  
- Hai...  
- Ran, te quiero – así fue su declaración. Simple y suave.  
-¿Co-cómo?  
- Ran, sé que has sufrido por mi ausencia, pero quiero que sepas que yo también, y que hubiera dado todo por sólo verte durante unos segundos... por oírte pronunciar mi nombre... por abrazarte... - con éstas últimas palabras bajó la mirada, hacia donde su mano todavía seguía agarrada a la de Ran. Ella simplemente la apretó más fuerte  
  
- Ai shiteru, Kazu...  
- Heiji – las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de sus ojos – Tú... me...?  
- Sí – el joven sonrió- Te quiero. Eres lo más importante de mi vida – Heiji acercó su cara a la chica y puso una mano en su mejilla. Kazuha puso su mano encima de la del detective y se acercó también a él. Sus labios se rozaron, tímidos, pero Heiji se acercó más todavía, completando el beso. Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que se separaron. Fue el beso más dulce de la pareja de Osaka, aunque no sería el último...  
- Aho... – Kazuha apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Heiji, cerrando los ojos - Ai shiteru, Heiji...  
  
Kaito se acercó a Aoko por detrás. Acercó su cara al oído de la joven y...  
- BUH!  
- Uahhhh!!! – Aoko dio un salto, asustada. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de quién la había asustado se volvió hacia él, enfadada – ¡Kaito! ¡No me des esos sustos!

- Es que Aoko... ¿nunca te han dicho lo guapa que éstas cuando te enfadas? – le contestó riendo.  
- Kaito... eres incorregible – el mago le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, la abrazó por la cintura y ambos caminaron hacia la salida. -¡Espera! ¿No nos vamos a despedir de los demás? – Kaito la miró con una sonrisa pícara  
- Ya hablaremos con ellos mañana... Creo que ahora deben estar ocupados...  
  
- Shinichi... - el detective la volvió a mirar. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero su mirada sonreía, aunque su cara se mantuviera seria. La joven no pudo resistirse y le abrazó, teniendo cuidado con sus vendajes. – Shinichi... arigatoo...  
- ¿Eh? – el detective no se esperaba esa respuesta de Ran

- Gracias por venir... por no volver a irte... - El joven se acercó a la cara de la karateka, que estaba roja, y la besó, con toda la dulzura posible. La chica le correspondió, simplemente dejándose arrastrar por todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Cuando rompieron el beso se abrazaron. Shinichi aspiró la fragancia de su pelo... olor a jazmín...  
- Ran... - le dijo a la chica, que se encontraba descansando la cabeza en su pecho – recuerda... siempre estaré a tu lado.  
  
**Notas de la autora: **Por fin actualicé. Ufff... me costó terminarlo pero lo conseguí n.nU Me ha dado pena terminarlo (snif) T.T pero bueno, que se le va a hacer... Ya estoy preparando el epílogo... n-n Así que ya saben, si quieren un epílogo prontito manden reviews!!  
**Reviews:  
**Arzi: gracias por felicitarme! Weno, si, el fic se acaba... pero es que lo mío no son los fics largos n.nU no se me da mu bien alargar las cosas n.nUUU  
Male: si, shin me salió un poco bestia n.nUU pero que mejor para una prueba de amistad que dispararle a tu mejor amigo? XDD tiburones cajas de música y vacas?? No debí haberlos mencionado nunca... ayy TT XDDD  
Zlas MTalium: gracias por lo de capitulo romántico n.n. Tienes razón, lo de desmantelar la Organización fue mu fácil... iba a complicarlo más pero al final no pude n.nUUU todavía me keda mucho que aprender para escribir fics n.nU  
Azu: gracias por reviewarme (nuevo verbo XD) aunke ya hayas leido el fic!! Es verdad, esta vez lo de no actualizar esta justificado XDDD, ah! Es verdad, y ya seguiremos con detective conan EL FIC (no apto para personas impresionables XDD) caimanes??? Eso si que es nuevo XDD yo me kedo con mis tiburones musicales y ya sta n.n q lindos son (JAJAJA)  
  
**P.D: **Si al final me he enviciado a escribir fanfics y todo XD Ya veré de qué tratara el siguiente, jejejeje (ran pone una cara de demonio) XD


	5. Epílogo

  
  
**Epílogo de Siempre estaré a tu lado  
  
**_Después del último caso de Conan Edogawa, éste se "fue" a América con sus padres. Ai se marchó con él, dejando a los detectives infantiles sin más divertidas aventuras (divertidas para ellos XD porque para Shinichi...) Después de la destrucción del edificio de la Organización algunos integrantes, justo los más importantes, huyeron a Estados Unidos, pero con toda la información que Conan había conseguido, los atraparon al cabo de seis meses. Kaito Kid desapareció tan misteriosamente como había aparecido, aunque alguna vez que otra robaba objetos que luego devolvía, según él, para mantener entretenido al inspector Nakamori...  
_  
Un llanto rasgó el nocturno silencio de la mansión. Nos revolvimos en nuestra cama, esperando que el otro se levantara primero.  
- Mmm, tu hija está llorando – dijo Shinichi con voz soñolienta  
- A las cinco de la mañana no tengo hijos... - le respondí, dándome la vuelta para quedarme cara a cara con mi marido.  
- Pero Ran...  
- Shinichi... ve tú por favor... - dije, dándole un beso en los labios y poniendo cara de cachorrito desvalido.  
- Oh, no, Ran, esa cara no... - seguí mirándolo, con la misma expresión  
- Está bien, ya voy yo... - Shinichi se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de la niña. Cuando llegó la sacó de su cuna y empezó a mecerla. Me levanté silenciosamente y me acerqué a la habitación de mi hija. Fue lo mas bonito que había visto en mi vida. Mi marido, Shinichi, tenía a Yumi cogida en brazos y le susurraba algunas frases para tranquilizarla. Tanto me gustó la imagen que fui corriendo al piso de abajo, cogí una cámara de fotos y les retraté sin que se enteraran. Después de diez minutos calmando a nuestra hija nos fueron otra vez a dormir... Pero no por mucho tiempo. Un teléfono nos despertó tres horas después, a las siete de la mañana. Esta vez fui yo la que se levantó, puesto que Shinichi fue el primero en poner cara de cachorrito.  
- Moshi moshi? (¿diga?)  
- ¡Ran!  
- Ah! Hola Heiji, ¿qué pasa? – Pregunté con voz soñolienta  
- Oh! ¿Los he despertado?  
- No, tranquilo, ya estábamos despiertos – evidente mentira que el detective captó, pero estaba tan emocionado que no le importaba.  
- Ran, Kazuha y yo queríamos quedar esta noche con ustedes y con los Kuroba. ¿Quedamos a las nueve en el restaurante del mirador del Beika Center Building?  
- Sí, vale... - dije algo aturdida – Allí estaremos – y colgó  
- Cariño ¿quién era? – me preguntó Shinichi desde la habitación  
- Era Heiji... esta noche tenemos cena con ellos – le contesté mientras me metía en la cama y me acurrucaba contra él para poder disfrutar de unos pocos momentos más de sueño.  
  
- Doctor Agasa ¿podría cuidar de Yumi mientras estamos fuera?  
- Es que Heiji se ha empeñado en quedar esta noche con nosotros – añadió Shinichi  
- No importa... diviértanse  
- No llegaremos tarde – dijimos al unísono, mientras nos montábamos en un coche gris metalizado.  
  
Cuando llegamos al restaurante los demás ya estaban sentados en la mesa que habían reservado los de Osaka. Kazuha fue la primera en hablar.  
- Chicos – nos dijo – les hemos invitado con tanta urgencia esta noche porque queríamos decirles algo – Kazuha miró con cariño a Heiji. Éste captó la indirecta y siguió  
- Bueno... a lo que se refiere Kazu... es que... vamos a tener un hijo – dijo con voz entrecortada  
- Si?! – Aoko y yo nos levantamos corriendo a abrazar a la embarazada (que bien sonaba...) mientras que nuestros maridos, más vagos, sonreían a Heiji, que estaba bastante enrojecido. Después de eso, Shinichi formuló un brindis.  
- Cuando miro al pasado y veo todo lo que hemos vivido para llegar hasta aquí, no se cómo hemos podido tener tanta suerte de terminar así, con una pareja maravillosa – Shinichi me miró tiernamente (que lindo está cuando se pone serio) – y, esto va por los chicos, no sé cómo aguantamos tanto sin declararnos y ellas aguantaron tanto esperando. Bueno, esto va por la familia de Osaka, que pronto tendrá un miembro más – todos brindamos alegremente y seguimos charlando durante toda la cena de antiguos recuerdos...  
  
....:::::::::::::::::::::::::::....  
  
Aoko y Kaito habían decidido dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, antes de volver a su casa.  
- Me alegro de que los Hattori vayan a tener un hijo... primero los Kudo y luego ellos – comentó con alegría  
- Kaito... - le susurró Aoko, cogiéndole de la mano  
- ¿Qué? – Aoko se miró el estómago y luego a Kaito - ¡¿No me digas que...?! – Aoko asintió con la cabeza suavemente  
- ¡Aoko! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡¡Voy a ser padre!! – gritó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente - ¡Tengo que llamar a todo el mundo! – chilló soltándose del abrazo y cogiendo el móvil  
- Kaito, espera... - La chica le paró con una sonrisa y lo atrajo hacia sí – Es tarde... llámalos mañana  
- Pero... - El mago puso cara de un niño al que se le había negado un capricho  
- Bueno... - le contestó – Pero si Heiji y Shinichi intentan matarte porque los has despertado no vengas a mí pidiendo ayuda – añadió con una risita. Kaito, después de besarla cogió el móvil, dispuesto a despertar a todo el barrio si fuera necesario, sólo para compartir la alegría que sentía.  
  
- Oi! Kudo! – habló el mago, que tenía el móvil cogido con fuerza - ¿Quieres oír una buena noticia?...  
  
Y eso es todo lo que hasta ahora pasó en sus vidas. Vidas en las que Conan Edogawa dejó una importante huella.  
  
**Fin del epílogo**  
  
**Notas de la autora: **Como ven la primera parte del epílogo está escrito en el punto de vista de Ran (que se le va a hacer, me identifico con ella n.nU) y después pasa a narrador en tercera persona. Perdónenme por haber hecho tan raro el epílogo, pero quería cambiar un poco de estilo de escritura n.nUUU Esta vez si que he terminado el fic totalmente TT-TT Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo. Quería agradecerles a todos los contactos del msn que me han amenazado para seguir escribiendo XD que sin ellos no hubiera conseguido terminar (especialmente a azu, que le gusta recordarme cada día que escriba ùu) XD Besos a los del foro de SM, a los de mi msn (que ya mencione antes) y a todos los que han seguido mi fic con paciencia n.n Doomo Arigato!!  
**Reviews:  
**Kudo-Shinichi: Te gusto?? Muchas gracias mm el siguiente fic? Pronto, pronto jejejeje )  
Zlas Mtalium: lo siento por tanto dulce n.nUU pero es que es superior a mí, siempre tiene que haber una parte muy, muy empalagosa XDDD gracias por haber leído el capítulo sin que te gustara mucho n.nUUUU que va... hiper-mega fan de los shin/rans?? YO??? XDDDDDDDDDDDD en fin... en el epílogo ha salido a relucir mi estilo y... más dulce todavía! Hala... todo el mundo a empalagarse XDDDD**  
**  
P.D: ya se, ya se... el epílogo es muy cortito n.nUUU se me más de una que me va a matar n.nUUUUUUUUUUU 


End file.
